On this side of me
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: "You were the girl of my dreams. But it was a fairy tale. I was in love with my best friend. It wasn't meant to be." Everything was rather normal, until Kim finds out Otai was forcing Jack to go. He leaves, but what happens when he breaks out, to return to the dojo? A dark force may threaten the dojo, putting the one Jack loves in danger. ((Kick)) Rated T cause, you'll see. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- This is my first FAnFic so take it easy on me!**

**i dont own justin beiber and i dont own kickin it**

**Kim POV**

"...And that is why the heart is the MOST important organ!" explained Ms. Applebaum.

"Now don't forget-" BRINGGGGG! The school bell had ringed. Quickly I dashed to my locker, making sure that I remembered my important task for today. Like I could forget it. Today I would tell Jack my feelings for him. I couldn't even remember half of my classes; I had been too busy trying to formulate ways to tell him how I felt. Gosh, I sound like Milton now. I quickly grabbed my stuff and my skateboard and headed to the dojo. I had told Jack to meet me here. Once I got there I changed into my Gi and started beating up a punching dummy. I wanted to clear my mind, I decided, I want to tell him in the moment. I just hope he feels the same way.

**Jack's POV**

"…. The radius of a circle is equal to the…." Milton droned on. How did he convince me to join geometry anyways? Oh yeah, he's the teacher. And he ordered me to join. I felt like falling asleep when the school bell rang. I sprang up and ran to my locker. I was really excited about my date tonight with Lindsay. I decided to swing by the dojo, to say hi to Kim. I grabbed my skateboard and headed to the dojo when Lindsay stopped me.

"Hey Jack! Want to hang out before our date?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Sorry, got to go to the dojo. Kim wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, so now Kim's your girlfriend?" she pressed.

"NO! We are just friends!" I yelled

"Fine. See you at seven then." She said then walked away.

When I got to the dojo Kim was already there. She looked angry…


	2. Not as planned

**Authors note- This is only Kim's POV, due to lack of time! I can only upload on Fridays so no complaining! I dont own kickin it, as much as I want to. I also changed Lindsay to Donna!**

**Kim's POV**

Who does that Jack think he is? I saw him talking to Donna! I know they have a thing but why am I so mad? Cause you likeeee him... The little voice in my head said. As much as I would like to right now, I can't deny it. But I still can't believe jack would date that slut. I hear a noise. Jack is here. Calm down Kim, don't rip his head off.

"Hey Kim!" He greets me, as usual as he starts putting his stuff into his locker. I keep pounding away at my punching dummy.

"Kim? Is something up?" He asks. Poop. I forgot he knows me too well to think this is normal.

"No.. Nothing's up! Why would you think that?" I say, my voice rising higher.

"Well, maybe it's because the head to that dummy just fell off?"

I look around. The punching dummy is headless. I guess I was pounding it too hard...

"Would this have anything to do with Jerry spilling milk on your books?" He asks.

"Nope. Those were Milton's books anyways."

"Ok then. I give up. I have a date with the lovely Donna Tobin to prepare for." He says gingerly.

"JACK BREWER!" I scream, with anger bubbling out of me, "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!"

I run out of the dojo, tears streaming down my face. On my way out of the mall I bump into Jerry.

"Yo Kim- you look angry." He says. I don't have time for this. I shove him out of my way, and head to the nearest empty place. I find the alley we used to hook up Milton and Julie, and I sit down and cry.


	3. A MAN WHORE!

**A/N- IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I GOT THIS UPPPPPPPPPP! YEA! WHOOOO AND LLAMAS AND KICKIN IT IS NOT MINE!**

**1234567890STORYSTARTSHERE0987654321**

Jack's POV

Kim went storming out of the dojo when I told her I had a date with Donna. I can't believe this. Kim is supposed to support me, not walk out on me like this. Just then, Jerry comes walking, well swagging, in.

"Yo dude, I think Kim's mad yo!" He announces.

"She's mad because I'm going out with Donna." I explain.

"Yo, dude, who could be mad about that?" He says, high fiving me.

"I better go find Kim, before she murders Donna. Bye man."

I walk out, and walk around the mall. I think where could Kim be? When I get a text from Donna.

SexyGURL- hey where ru? I wanna hang out.

Blackbeltboy*- by Phil's. meet u in 5?

SexyGURL-or we could go somewhere more private.. ;)

Blackbeltboy-we could go to the dojo, no1s there. :)

SexyGURL-See u there in 10?

Blackbeltboy- cant wait! :)

I turn around and head back to the dojo. Donna is already there when I come.

"Hey babe." I tell her. Instead of a reply, she pulls me into a passionate lip lock. 5 min later, I remember Kim.

Kim's POV

STUPID. STUPID. STUPID!

I was screaming at myself for thinking jack would ever like me when he has Donna, the slut of the school. I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place. He's just a stupid bad boy. Get over it Kim. It's never going to happen. Just then, my phone vibrates. My BFF grace is texting me.

Amazingrace- where r u? I've been looking all over for you!

Kimmystar- I'm at home.

Amazingrace- well Idc where u are, get ur butt over to Phil's in 10 min.

Kimmystar-fine. Cya

I heave myself up and walk to Phil's. as I walk by the dojo, I look inside, and what I see makes me mad enough to snap Donna tobin's little chicken neck.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

***FROM RICKY WEAVER! And I'm getting comments & PM's about the Lindsay/Donna thing.. I CHANGED THE NAME! Like & Review for llamas!**


	4. What?

**WHAT TEAM?! WILDCATS! WOOOOO IM BACK AND WRITING, Kick will be in here just not till the end! Read on yall!**

**-•-•-•-•-**

**Kim's POV**

Ya never really think about your best friend/crush making out with someone else until you see it right in front of you. Well technically not RIGHT in front but still, you get it. When i saw Jack sucking face with Donna Tobin, i could of snapped her little chicken neck right off and framed it in my wall. I had no idea that i would get mad enough to punch the first person to talk to me in the face. And unfortunately for Jerry, thats exactly what happened.

"YO KIM! Look at Jack! Scoreeee!" He yelled right behind me. My reflexes took over and i spun around and punched him in the face.

"NOT COOL YO! NOT COOL!" He yelled while running into Falafel Phil's to get Mika. I sighed. Just then my phone rang. All while Jack and Donna were still making out in the Dojo. I tried to ignore my ringtone, my favorite song by Olivia Holt **(AN- See what i did there?)**- Had me Hello. But i didn't want to pick up so i just left it. Eventually it went to voicemail.

"Kim this is Grace. Im at Falafel Phil's and i see you who sees jack. And Jerry just ran in with a bloody nose. Get your butt over here and cry it out girl orI'm coming to get you!" Instead, what i do makes facing Jack tomorrow even worse.

**-X-**

**SOOOOO WHAT YA THINK? I gave yall a cliffy so stay tuned 4 a LOT more! Peace Love Llamas! Fave, Like, Review!**


	5. A Kiss, A KISS, A KISS!

**AN- YO! Xain here and im FREAKING OUT! I just saw TDF, cuz i was on VACAY for two weeks! But... JACK AND KIM ARE DATING NOW! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Dies* *Becomes Zompire by the power of Kick* So yea... More updates soon! Enjoy the storay!**

Kims POV

Me and Jack are sitting in Rudy's office. We both have cuts and bruises, and Jack has a black eye. Rudy is busy pacing.

"Kim. What made you think it was ok to punch Jack in the face?" He says. I look at Jack and see the guilt on his face. He doesn't want me to get in trouble. Jack wants me to lie. But this lie may not be that good for Jack.

"I thought i saw Jack making indecent advances on a girl in the Dojo. I didn't know that it was Jacks *Shudder* Girlfriend. So i punched him in the face. Then, he kicked me so we fought. And i was winning until you showed up." I tell him. Jack breathes a sigh of relief. He hasn't realized what Rudy has.

"Jack. Why in the world did you think it was ok to make indecent moves on your girlfriend in my Dojo?" Rudy says, almost yelling. I look at Jack and see him trying to come up with a good excuse. Ive tortured this poor boy enough.

"It was my fault. I THOUGHT he was making indecent advances but he was just making out." I tell Rudy

"You two are still in HUGE TROUBLE! As students of my Dojo, you are supposed to respect one another, And that means not fighting with each other! Now out! I have to call your parents." We groan and walk out.

"Thanks for the save." He says once we are out of Rudy's earshot.

"Anything for a friend."

"Friend." I hear him whisper with disappointment in his voice.

"Grace is going to murder me if i don't meet her!" I tell Jack and start to walk out. He chuckles and points to the window. I can see Grace and Eddie making out in the courtyard. I make a sound of disgust and turn around.

"Well she looks happy!"

"Heh. Wanna go grab some Falafel?"

"Sure." I say, biting my lip. We walk to Phil's and he tells me about a new Karate move he is trying to master, the "Serpents Tongue" or something like that.

"I have to admit, its a gross name." He says once we have ordered and sat down.

"Why-"

"- I don't know. I really don't." He cuts me off and I laugh. I spy Brett across the restaurant. **(AN- KIOOO didn't happen but in my story she did date Brett)**

"Hide me its the Ex!"

"Or we could pretend we are on a date together and laugh at him.."

"I like my plan better!"

"Well I like mine!"

We argue about who's plan is better when i see that Brett has left.

"Jack he is gone!"

"For the record, my plan would of worked better."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop."**(AN- HTRJ also didn't happen, lets say its a long running nickname between the two.)**

I tease. He rolls his eyes at me, when Phil comes with our food.

"Here is your food- HOLY BABA GANOUSH!" He yells.

"Phil whats up?" Jack asks

"I MUST ALERT RUDY THAT HIS TWO STUDENTS THAT HE HAS ASKED ME TO SPY ON INCASE THEY DECIDE TO GO ON A DATE HAVE GONE ON A DATE!" He screams running out.

"Do you want to explain this to Rudy?" I ask Jack.

"I don't think anyone wants to explain this to Rudy." He says. I see Rudy in the dojo, with binoculars staring out the window.

"Rudy has binoculars." I tell him.

"Why don't we have a little fun then?" He says, leaning closer to me. I know what he is doing. We have done this before, usually to FREAK the Guys out. We lean in and kiss, and i see Rudy in the dojo FREAKING OUT and giving the binoculars to Phil. We pull away and laugh.

"Lets go play with Rudy, shall we?"

"Lets!" I say. We get up (already paid) and walk to the Dojo where Rudy is hyperventilating on the floor.

"Jack-HEEEHUUU-Kim-HEEEHUUU-Kiss" i hear.

"Rudy are you ok?" I ask

"You- Jack- Mwah Mwah" he says, making hand motions, pushing his hands together to make a kissing sign. **(AN- In sign language, the sign for more.)** We laugh.

"We just did that to freak you out Rudy." Jack tells him.

"There is NOTHING between us." I tell Rudy, and is it just me or does Jack look a wee bit dissapointed?

**So... What did yall think? I left ya HANGING! So if anyone has any ideas AT ALL for a new story or chapter on this or any of my stories, PM or leave it in a review and if i do it, next time i need to name a person, YOU can pick the name! I DONT CARE if the name is "Bill Nye The Toilet Guy" Ill do it! Do you like the story so far? Fave like and review? Did you hate it? Fave like and review! Till next time, Xain**


	6. When Donna gets angry

**Author's Note- Hey Yall! Xain here! Sorry about all the breaks in between chapters, i've been going on A lot of vacays! Anyways, im going to the Netherlands for two weeks on thurs so i might not be able to update, but i will have time to write a bunch of new chapters. Also- my email isn't working so i can't get PM notifications. Enjoy this chapter!**

./.

Few days after the "Great Rudy freak out"

I still haven't talked to Jack yet about what happened after we freaked out Rudy. I need to do that.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a screaming Donna.  
"JACKSON BREWER HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT BLONDE HAIRED SKANK!" I hear. I turn around to see Donna yelling at Jack. I can see the confusion on his face and I try to comprehend the situation. Im not dating Jack. Why would she think that?  
"What-Kim-No-We are just friends!" He stammers as a crowd starts to form.  
"THEN WHY DID BRETT SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER AT FALAFEL PHILS?!" She screams and i can see Jack wipe the spit off of his face. I chuckle as Grace comes up and stands next to me.  
"Why was Brett spying on us?" Jack states matter-of-factly. I can see the shock on Donna's face.  
"WE ARE OVER JACK!" She screams, and storms away. The crowd disappears and i can see relief on Jack's face.  
"So are you and Eddie a thing now?" I turn and ask Grace.  
"Well depends. Are you and Jack a thing?" She says while blushing madly.  
"What- Nooooooooooooooo." I say, and my voice gets all high. Damn it I need to stop doing that!  
"Kim your voice goes up high when you lie. Jack does that too."  
"Lets not call him Jack! There are people looking! Just call him... Jololo!" I say and she cracks up.  
"Jololo?" She says in between giggles. I spy Jack coming this way.  
"Shut up he's coming!" I say, to a Grace that clearly isn't listening.  
"Hey Jololo" she says once he gets here. Gahhhhh you suck Grace.  
"Jololo?" Jack asks me, and i shrug and pretend not to know. I am mentally slapping Grace, who is currently snorting.  
"Grace. Grace! GRACE!" I scream and she stops. "Go make out with Eddie or something." And she walks away.  
"Great way to get rid of her." I say while smiling.  
"Well it's better than hiding behind me, like you wanted to do yesterday."  
"Do not go there Jackson."  
"What if i do, Kimmy?"  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. Kimmy." I say and lunge for his face. Instead i grab his hair.  
"Not the hair! Not my beautiful luscious-"  
"Shut up Jack." I say and let go. That boy has problems. Suddenly he turns all serious. "Jack? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" i say and punch him in the arm.  
"Owwww!" He says and rubs his arm.  
"Dude you zoned out!" I say and he turns all serious again.  
"Actually Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go..."  
BRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG  
He is interrupted by the school bell ringing. I remember i have cheer practice after school.  
"Got to go Jack! See ya!" I say and rush off. I look behind me to see a shocked Jack. Damn it, i was supposed to talk about what happened!

./.

**what did yall think? The thing that happened wasn't the kiss... Mukakakaka! :) on another note, 30 REVIEWS! Thank yall so much, i couldn't do it without you! So hopefully i can update before i leave, in the meantime, review, favorite And follow! Xain out!**


	7. Quick Thanks

Okay so this chapter is mainly about my reviewers. So if yall don't care, wait till i get the next chapter out. But i need to say this before i leave for two weeks. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It means so much to me! Every time i read a nice review i get all happy inside. Yall rock and if i could give each of you a hug i would! I also have some shoutouts I need to do.

Curlygirl02 Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter! On almost every fanfiction ive written so far!

IfSacrificesWereEasy Thanks for all the reviews! I used your idea, so name a name, any name and i will use it! :)

Kicklover (guest) Im not going to discontinue it! If you think it's boring and lame then don't read it! Theres no reason for me to discontinue it just because you don't like it! A lot of other people do! And this goes for all the other haters too!

I also want to thank for reviewing-

Karategirl77  
Loveshipper  
Cottoncandygal  
Shortcupcake17

And

Everyone who reviewed in general!  
I love yall and your comments mean a lot to me! Ill try to update as much as i can on my trip!

Xain out

(Did anyone else see the new shake it up that happens in the future and just know CeCe was married to Logan from the start? I just knew. And Leo Howard rocked those sideburns! ;) )


	8. Enter The Kermit!

**Authors Note- Last post before i go for two weeks! Hope Yall like it! Thanks to IfSacrificesWereEasy for the name Kermit! Enjoy!**

**./.  
**"How can I get him to like me?" I ask Grace. It is after cheer practice and i really need an answer. I like Jack but he probably doesn't like me back!

"You need to make him jealous!" She says. I'm confused. How will that help? She sees the confusion on my face and continues.

"Go date another guy! If he likes you, which he probably does, then he will get jealous and try to win you back!" Oh i see now.

"But who can i date that isn't a sleaze bag?" I ask. She thinks for a minute and i can literally see a lightbulb appear above her head.

"How about that Herman guy? He looks interested in you!" Herman? Ive never heard of a Herman...

"Herman?" I ask

"Everyone calls him Kermit." She says. Oh Kermit! I have a few classes with him!

"Oh Kermit! Ill try talking to him tomorrow during Language Arts with Mrs. Howard." (Get it?! :))

"Okay.!" She says and i look at the clock. 7:30. I have to head home.

"Bye Grace! I got to go!" I say and grab my stuff. As i walk home, i formulate an almost foolproof plan to get Kermit to go out with me.

**The next day**

I walk into school, knowing that in order for my plan to succeed i need to avoid Jack, until later. I see him in the hallway and he waves to me. I put my head down and I keep walking forward. Im not happy about it, but it must be done. I walk straight into LA and see that the only person there is Kermit. Perfect. I walk up to him and greet him.

"Hey Kermit! Whats up?" I ask with a smile on my face. Kermit is a skater dude, and he's not that bad looking. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey Kim! Nothing much. Just going to hit the skate park, the usual. How about you?" Perfect.

"Oh I was just going to go to the mall, walk around..." I say, partially trailing off.

"Would you mind if i went with you? I mean if you don't want me to..."

"No, you can come! That's great, now ill have someone to talk to!"

"Maybe we could grab some falafel too."

"Meet me at my locker at the end of the day?" I ask

"Its a plan." He says. Dang it. It would of been a lot easier if he had said date. Oh well, this will work. Now all i need is to tell Jack i can't make it to practice.

**-Lunch Time-**

I see Jack talking to the gang and he waves me over.

"Hey y'all!" I say and sit down.

"Hey Kim." Jack says. I look around and see that Milton is busy spoon feeding Jerry, who has food all over his shirt, and Grace is sitting on Eddie's lap. This is the perfect time to tell Jack.

"Hey Jack, can you tell Rudy i can't make it to practice today?" I ask

"Sure why?" Perfect.

"I have a date." I say, and his carefree expression turns into a hardened cold one.

"With who?" He asks and i hear the strain in his voice.

"Kermit. He's pretty cute." I say, and Jack starts to squish his food.

"Jack. JACK. JACK!" I scream and he turns towards me.

"Have fun on your- date." He says with a forced smile and walks away.

My plan is falling into place.

"Yo Kim, what did you do to Jack?" Jerry asks. Grace winks at me and says

"He's just jealous."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, Jack's jealous!"

**Did Yall like it? Review please! If i can get to 50 reviews ill do something special and maybe answer a few questions about the story if anyone has any! Thank Yall so much for readung this and reviewing!**

**Xain**


	9. Sorry bout that, Ty

Hey. Xain here. So im sorry for not updating, I had a lot going on.. DID YOU SEE FAWLTY TEMPLE OMMFG I FREAKED OUT BOYFRIEND AND... Calmez vous. (Calm down in french.) So I decided to test who reads the authors notes. In your review, incorporate my name (Xain) into the review! Without further ado, Kermit!  
Previously in On This Side of Me  
"Hey Jack, can you tell Rudy i can't make it to practice today?" I ask  
"Sure why?" Perfect.  
"I have a date." I say, and his carefree expression turns into a hardened cold one.  
"With who?" He asks and i hear the strain in his voice.  
"Kermit. He's pretty cute." I say, and Jack starts to squish his food.  
"Jack. JACK. JACK!" I scream and he turns towards me.  
"Have fun on your- date." He says with a forced smile and walks away.  
My plan is falling into place.  
"Yo Kim, what did you do to Jack?" Jerry asks. Grace winks at me and says  
"He's just jealous."  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho, Jack's jealous!"

Yes! My plan worked! I pump my fists in the air and smile.  
"You so like him." Jerry says. Nobody can know!  
"Waaaaaaat? Phss noo!" I lie, apparently unconvincingly, because everybody at the table goes "Mhmhmmm...". Grrrr.  
"Why don't you just shut it!" I snap and everyone looks down. Just then, Jack reappears.  
"Hey Jealous!" Jerry says and Jack blushes.  
"Psssh- WHAAAA? Im not jealous!" He says. I can now see why im called a bad liar.  
"Jack just admit it. You're jealous!" Jerry says and we both blush.  
"FINE! Im jealous! Why do you care?!" He says and I gasp. Shock sets in on his face as he realizes what he said.  
"Well I have to get going- i have a thing- im late- TURTLE!" He yells and runs out. Everyone at the table turns to look at me, with big smirks,  
"What?" I ask and they all facepalm.  
"Jack just admitted he liked you!" Grace says like its the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Not directly!''  
"Does it matter?"  
"Why don't we talk about you and Eddie instead?"  
"Lets not." Eddie says, while Grace snuggles up to him.  
"Yo- lets stop with the PDA, eating here!" Jerry mumbles, while looking down.  
"Someones lonely!" I say and Jerry glares at me.  
"Just shut up, ok?" He asks and i roll my eyes.  
"Id better get going, Mr. Richard gets reallllly mad if im late." I say and get up.  
"Bye Kim!" They yell and i walk away trying to comprehend what just happened. Jack likes me? I thought he liked Donna or Lindsay or Lorie! But that means my plan has succeeded! All i need to do is go on my date and rub it in his face!  
That night  
I met Kermit at the mall and we started walking. We are walking past falafel phils when I see the dojo!  
"Hey Kermit! Thats where I do karate!" I tell him, pointing to the window where Jack is inside, viciously beating up a dummy, named Ty.  
"Cool. Mind if we go in? I'd like to take a look around." He says, and I shake my head and drag him towards the entrance. We walk in and Jack stops in the middle of a spinning dragon kick to look at us.  
"Hey Jack!" I say as sweet as I can. "This is my date Kermit!" I say, putting emphasis on the word Date.  
"Oh... Cool... Nice." Jack strains out, looking constipated.  
"Yo man, you okay?" Kermit asks.  
"Never... Better..." Jack says, trying to control his anger.  
"Kim can I talk to you? In rudy's office?" He says and I shrug.  
"Can I?" I ask Kermit.  
"Go ahead." He says and I follow him into Rudy's office.  
"Kermit is a douche bag." Jack says.


	10. OH EM GEE CONDOMS

**Im gonna get right to the story, but thanks to Guest, the only one who read the authors note! So "Well damn it. Im a clover." Is going to be the sentence. (I actually said that today.)**  
"Hold up there now Jack." I say, really confused. Kermit? But he seems so nice!  
"Kim trust me. I've heard stories." He says, with the cutest angry- wait a moment Kim. Slooow down. Jack is not cute- FINE HE IS.  
"How can I tell that you aren't making this up because you are jealous?"  
"Kim trust me."  
"I think I can figure this out by myself, thanks a lot." I say angrily, storming out of Rudy's office and grabbing Kermit's hand.  
"Let's go." I tell him, and storm out of the dojo.  
"REMEMBER RICKY WEAVER!" I hear coming from the dojo. Ricky Weaver. How does this relate to my current-  
"Oh." I say, stopping in my tracks. Jack was right about Ricky. Why shouldn't he be right about Kermit? He can't be. He's probably just jealous. My plan is working.  
"Kim you okay?" I hear, snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yeah, fine. Just got lost in my thoughts." I say, shaking my head and smiling.  
"Cool. So I was wondering if we could stop by the Stop-n-Shop for some Cheesy McBites" (I made them up.) Kermit said.  
"Sure! Let's go!" I say and we walk the SnS, as I call it.  
"You ready Kim?" Kermit calls from the front of the store. I am in the back, looking at the cheesy little toys.  
"Coming!" I yell and walk towards to the front of the store.  
"You ready to go?" He says when I reach the front.  
"Yep. Lets go." I tell him. I think Jack was wrong about Kermit! He seems pretty nice!  
We walk back to the mall and sit on a bench, when Kermit gets a call.  
"Its my mom, gotta take this." He says and walks into Build A Bunny. I glance over and see his bag. I wonder what he got. I look in the bag to see condoms.  
Condoms.  
The truth doesn't sink in till a moment later. Jack was right. I get up, grab my stuff and run. Im not sure where my legs are taking me, I just keep pushing them until I reach where I guess I wanted to go. I walk in and sink into a corner. I know where I am. This is the dojo. I immediately start crying when the door opens.  
"Go away Jack. You were right." I say, tears streaming down my face.  
"Kim? You okay?" Jack says, looking around the dark dojo. Im hidden behind some punching dummies and he can't see me.  
"Do you need to be good at everything?" I ask him and his face looks hurt.  
"Kim?" He asks, still looking around.  
"YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT RICKY AND CARSON AND EVERYONE ELSE AND KERMIT! YOU DO EVERYTHING PERFECTLY ALL THE TIME! AND EVERYTHING I DO FAILS AND I LEAVE YOU TO CLEAN IT UP. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT ACCEPTED TO OTAI, NOT ME. YOU ARE RUDY'S FAVORITE STUDENT! EVER THINK ABOUT THE REST OF US?! I HATE YOU 'MR PERFECT JACK BREWER!" I scream, standing up. All my anger comes steaming out of me. I can't stand him being right at everything! I run out of the dojo, tears streaming down my face, leaving a stunned Jack in the dojo.  
**Sooooo? Did you like it?**  
**Im trying to update more often now. **  
**So yep. Leave a review if you have a suggestion! I will try to incorporate it in! Do you want more Kermit?**  
**BYE!**  
**-Xain**


	11. Diaries, Letters and Otai

**Hell yeah. Another chapter. Thanks (again.) to guest for (again) being the only one to read this! So on with the HATE. (I mean the story. I love everyone.)**

* * *

I'm running as fast as my feet can carry me. I HATE guys! Why are they such douchebags! Kermit was a airhead and Jack always has to be right about everything! First Ricky, then Carson, Brett, Kermit and Jack! Is there a guy in this world that isn't a STUCK UP DOUCHE?! Even Milton has his douchey moments! I stop running and sink to the ground. I am in front of the school, by the lunchroom. Tears are still streaming down my face, when I decide to take out my old diary from my bag. Maybe this will make me feel better. I flip to the first page and start reading.  
_June 26_  
_Today I met the new kid named Jack. He seemed pretty nice, but he is a member of the Bobby Wasabi dojo with those odd kids. I tried to convince him to join the Black Dragons, but he denied. Afterwards, Ty slapped me across the face for letting him get away. _  
_June 27_  
_Today was the day of the competition. I was going to go up against Jack but then Frank kicked his leg and he fell down. I then quit the Black Dragons, because Ty was a big baby. Before that, Jack said that I had a crush on him, which I denied. But maybe I do. Do I? I don't know! I've never felt this way before!_  
_June 28_  
_I've joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Turns out it isn't so bad. I met the guys who go there and their names are Jerry, Eddie, Milton and of course, Jack. I've had a lot of fun, and I've only been here an hour!_  
I skipped a bunch of pages, more tears streaming down my face  
_May 17_  
_Jack said he was leaving for Otai tomorrow. I need to tell him how I feel. I really like Jack. But I don't know how to tell him. Oh! I'll write him a letter!_  
_May 18_  
_It turns out Jack didn't leave for Otai, so I have no use for my letter, so I'll paste it here. _  
**_Dear Jack.  
Congrats. You got the chance of a lifetime. Otai academy. Where all the greatest marital arts masters went. I know you are going to do great, and i'm happy for you. I need to tell you something though. I like you. A lot. Some would even call it love. I've liked you since that first day I met you, and you caught my apple. I know you don't feel the same way, and since you're leaving I thought I should of told you now.  
Have fun in Japan.  
Yours always,  
Kim._**  
I close the diary, and put it back in my bag. I can't believe I ever felt that way about Jack. I get up slowly and check my phone. I have 70 new messages from Jack, all telling me to come to the dojo. I ignore them and walk home, as slowly as possible. At least today is a Friday, so I can sleep in tomorrow. As I walk home, my thoughts slowly turn into mush. Once I get home, I drop my stuff in my room and collapse into my bed, crying myself to sleep.  
The next morning  
I wake up at noon, get dressed and decide to go to the dojo. Jack won't be there, I think as I leave my house. He is probably still sleeping. Once I get to the dojo, I see Milton and Jerry inside talking to a solemn Rudy. I guess one of his dates didn't go too well. I walk in and Rudy comes up to me.  
"Jack left for Otai."

* * *

**Soo? You guys like it? I hit 8,000 views this morning! I couldn't of done it without you guys and all the ideas you gave me! And I finally got over 50 reviews! Thanks for "anonomous" for the 50th one! (I know I didn't spell it right.) So in return I will post one chapter about the most requested thing! Leave your requests in BEFORE tomorrow night (midwest time.)(night is about 7) and I will WRITE. THAT. CHAPTER! So see you all later!  
-Xain!**


	12. Memories, and a slow ticket lady

**Ugggg. I wanted to update sooner but I just got sick and ugggg. So here you go.**

* * *

Jack left for Otai. Those words kept replaying in my head as I stood completely motionless. He left. Just gone. "Kim?" I heard, snapping me out of my trance. It was Milton, and he looked really concerned.

"Are you okay Kim?" He asked as I just stood there.

"H-h-he left?" I manage to stutter out, my brain repeating the words Jack left for Otai.

"This morning." Rudy says, speaking for the first time, "he came here to clean out his stuff. When I asked him what he was doing, all he said was 'I'm leaving to take my Otai scholarship. Tell Eddie, Milton and Jerry I said goodbye.'"  
Tell Eddie, Milton and Jerry. Did I cause this? Is this my fault? Is that why he left without a mention of me?

"T-t-th-thats g-great. R-really. I hope he has a g-great time there." I mumble, and I stumble out of the dojo and into our booth at Phil's  
Our booth.

_Where I invited him to join the black dragons. Where so many happy memories happened. Where he told us about Carson. Where he asked me to the Zompire movie. Where Jack got jealous after meeting the prince of Hakmakistan. Where we found out benny the blade escaped. Where I laughed and cried and sighed with Jack. Never to happen again. _

As I slump down into the booth I hear someone slide in across from me. Not in the mood for talking, I keep my head down and tell them

"Go away. I don't wanna talk." I growl, trying to tune them out.

"Hey Kim." A cocky, sweet voice that can only be Jack's says. I look up to see Jack on Miltons computer screen, which he had brought with him.  
"Jack?" I say, hesitantly. What if this is a prank? Milton clicks a button and Jack's face freezes.

"I found this on my laptop after you left. I left it in the dojo last night and Jack left you a recording this morning." He says, clicking play again.

"Kim, everything you said about me is true. I'm right at everything, but that doesn't mean you aren't. And so what if i'm Rudy's favorite. In my eyes, you will always be number one." I pause, as He says with a expression that is begging for forgiveness. I look up and see that Milton has left. I un pause the video and keep watching.  
"Don't blame yourself for this. I was never going to be worthy of dating you. You were too pretty, too out of my league. You were the reason I stayed in the beginning. Because I never wanted to leave you. You were the girl of my dreams. But it was a fairy tale. I was in love with my best friend. It wasn't meant to be. Bye Kim. I hope you meet the love of your life soon."

_I was in love with my best friend. _

He was in love with me. I slowly stand up and grab the laptop from the table. I know what I need to do. After I returned the laptop to Milton I opened mine and searched "plane tickets to Japan." It turned out Jack's plane hadn't left yet. It was leaving in a hour. I slammed my laptop shut and ran out the dojo. The airport was nearby. I could stop him. I check my watch once I get there, sweaty and out of breath 12:15 45 more minutes, and I still need to buy a ticket and get past security. There isn't a big line and I need time. Once it was my turn the lady selling tickets asked me wether I had any bags. I told her no and she looked at me like I was crazy. I paid and she started getting my ticket.

"Could you hurry it up? I need to meet someone." I say impatiently, checking my watch. 12:30.

"Here you go." She says, handing me the ticket. I run off towards security, taking off my shoes and watch. I take my phone out of my pocket and I put it all in a bin once I arrive at security. After getting through, I only grab my phone. I don't need the rest. I check it and see it is 12:45. Just then I hear  
"Flight 233 to Japan is now boarding." Over the PA system. That is Jack's flight.


	13. ITS ON THE INTERWEB!

**Im sorry for not updating sooner, im trying to balance my huge writing project and this. So i'm probably going to get a chapter up every week or so... And I write and upload everything on my ipod so if that helps explain my odd story layout thing... So here comes Kim, and maybe Jack?**

* * *

Jack's flight is leaving, and it's on the opposite side of the airport. I start running as fast as I can, in my bare feet. I see people moving towards a gate, so I head in that direction. I look above the gate and see "Flight 233 to Japan.". I keep running towards the gate till I see a familiar mess of brown hair, about to start the boarding process. I need to stop him.  
"JACK!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, hoping he will hear me. Everyone stops and stares, and the shaggy brown haired boy turns around and smiles.  
"Hey Kim." He says, and I run towards him. He just smiles and puts his arms out. I grab them and flip him over, causing some laughs and a few gasps from the crowd.  
"Oww Kimmy, what was that for?" Jack says, groaning and getting up.  
"What was leaving without a word for?" I ask, once he gets up.  
"Kim, they are making me take the scholarship. I don't want to, but they are making me. I promise once I get to Japan, I'll find a way to leave as soon as I can. I promise, Kim." He says, and the words hit me like a ton of bricks. He has to go. Why?  
"Wait, why?" I ask. How could they make him go?  
"I either went, or they would take me by force-" Jack is cut off by a important looking man pushing him away.  
"Excuse me, I need to catch this flight, so break it up, you arrogant kids thinking you can clog up the line like that." He says and I lose it.  
"YOU AREN'T GETTING TO YOUR FLIGHT, SO SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABY!" I scream, shoving him away so hard he runs away screaming for his mommy.  
"So where were we?" Jack asks, moving back to where he was before.  
"I know you need to go, so take this. Something to remember me by." I say, then grab him and kiss him straight on the lips. After a few seconds, we break away, to hear the wolf whistles and awws of the crowd.  
"To be honest Jack, I'm in love with my best friend too. Have fun at Otai. I'll be waiting for you to come back." I say, and try to smile, but instead, a tear drips down my face. I turn, and walk away, not knowing that Jack just broke into a smile.  
"So did you get dumped or get a girlfriend?" I can hear some guy ask Jack, and I'm pretty sure I heard him say 'A little of both.'  
-Back at the dojo-  
"Kim, you need to see this." Milton says. I have just walked into the dojo from the airport and the guys are staring at a computer screen.  
"What?" I ask, curious.  
"Guess what video has a million views on YouTube already!" Rudy says, sounding really excited.  
"Man marries goat? That got a million a while ago." I say, all my interest gone.  
"This was put up today." Jerry says. I walk over to the computer and see none other than the scene that happened at the airport.  
"WHAT?!" I scream so loud that I hear something shatter.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? If you have read any of my other fanfics, you already know this but I SUCK at writing kissing scenes. Like I suck more than Jerry at math. So yerp. Leave a review telling what you think. And I can't remember who wrote it, but for the person who reviewed saying that Kim overreacted, I tried to tone it down a bit. BYEZ!**


End file.
